The Bite Of 87' Challenge
by Darky8747
Summary: Victoria and her friends have to watch a party over at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, but what they don't know is that a surprise is waiting for them. What will happen to make Foxy become mad in 1987? Read and find out. These are my theories.


**Hey guys, Darkky here! This is a challenge by Eagle on a rp and I hope to do more! I might even make this a series by making Victoria the frist night guard.**

**I don't own anyone but myself.**

* * *

><p>Groaning, I walked into the pizzeria, my hair pulled back into a braid thanks to my mom. As soon as the door open, the smell of pizza and sounds of children hit me hard like a slap of reality. Snorting, I walked up only to be stopped by the person at the cash register "Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza, I'm Lisa, what can I do for you?" The older woman chriped loudly, making me look at her. "Oh, I'm here for Abigail's party, to help watch the kids." I say quickly, hoping I could hurry so I could see my friends. "Oh, last name please." She asked, pulling out a list "Harper." I say boldly, making her run through the list till she tapped a name with a smile "Enjoy the party Victoria!" She said happily, making me smile and wave while I scrambled off to find the others.<p>

Soon I spotted them, Karen, Jordan, and Alyssa, joking around with each other. A smirk appeared on my face and a grabbed the spoon off the table, sneaking over quickly. I quickly headlocked Karen like she did to me at school, getting Jordan and Alyssa to both say dramatically "Oh no!" Karen groaned in annoyances "Get off Victoria!" And stepped back right on my toes exposed by me wearing flip-flops. Yelping, getting laughs from all three of them, I let go and jumped back, bending down to rub my toes but stood back up and said with a roll of my eyes "Fine fine, you got me." A smile formed back on my rosy red, freckled infested cheeks. "Who cousins party?" Alyssa chirped the question, looking at each of us with her bright green eyes. "Mine." Jordan said which made me laugh and say this through laughs "You know Jordan mostly have girl cousins!" Which made Jordan shove me lightly with a smile.

"Hey, this is a party, so why not have some fun?" Karen asked, making me know she was fine. "Like what?" Jordan asked, pushing his glasses up. "How about we see some of the animatronic's?" Alyssa said, making the other two groan but make me grin. "Lead the way, chief Alyssa." I said, bowing and using my hands to point where to go. "Really?" Alyssa said, rolling her eyes and hitting my arm lightly as she ran past and to Pirates Cove. I took this as a race and took off, the other two scrambling to catch up. All of a sudden Alyssa stopped which made me bump into her. The other crashed into me, making me grunt in pain. "What is it..?" I asked, looking around her and being quiet. It was Keller Brooks, the jerk of our school.

Quickly we hid in Pirates Cove, staying quiet. After at lest five minutes we felt the curtains move which made me jump up in fear. Kids cheered as the curtains opened and rushed passed us to get a sit. "Hope he didn't see us." Karen murmured, making me worry. I saw her yesterday come to school slightly beat up, She having a small purple eye and a bruise on her knee. All of a sudden, a voice went up and all four of our heads turned to look to see what it was. My eyes widened with happiness, a grin spreading across my face. It was Foxy, my favorite out of the four. Hurrying over to the stage, the others followed, rolling their eyes. I started humming along to the frist song he sung, it being my favorite. Karen rolled her eyes while Jordan and Alyssa looked at me wide eyed. "What?" I asked, looking at them "I like the song.." I said bluntly before going back to humming. Soon, we were singing in our small group and we weren't to bad. When Foxy got done performing, he walked off closes to us and walked behind me, but I didn't see for the fact we were still singing. I heard a cough and looked up, seeing his yellow gaze.

"Captain Foxy." I said happily, spinning on my heels to hug him tight, making me feel him tighten but slowly hugged me back boldly. "How is 'm favorite matey'?" He asked, grinning down at me. "I'm doing good sir." I said, not seeing the others leave. "Ai', that's good for my sea lover' crew matey' is fine." He hugged me once more before moving on, waving bye to me.

I was about to follow when someone I knew voice came up sharply "Shut up and leave her alone!" Turning and sneaking over my blue/green eyes narrowed at the situation. Keller and some others had my friends to the wall, Karen in a shivering ball while Jordan held her close with a bleeding nose, Alyssa in Kellers face. When Keller growled "Your gonna regret that.." and slammed her to the wall my rage just built up. Storming over, my hands in tight balls, I yanked Keller back, making the others turn on me like wild wolves. "Ah, the fourth, raging mad." Keller said, shoving me off. He was 14, but I was close to the same height as he was. "You better go before things get uglier." Keller growled, making me ball my fists all the way up.

"No." I growled with shaky breath. "Well, then we'll make you." He growled, him and what seemed like army walked towards her, making her step back. I could see Freddy helping the others while nodding to someone behind her. "GEt AwAY..." A glitchly voice sounded from behind, making me look back, seeing Foxy, his jaws open wide. "Ooo, scary, we'll take our kill somewhere else." Keller growled and all of a sudden grabbed my arm, dragging me away.

I looked back at Foxy and he stood still, but then nodded slightly at me, as if telling her to trust him. I heard a small argument close to Karen, hearing all three of the telling Freddy and now Bonnie to let them get me but they told them no. Soon I was thrown into a new room, the door being shut but not locked. "Now, I have plans for you.." One boy purred, making me flinch. The came to close for my likings but before they could do anything, the door opened.

"Your.." Keller started to say but shut up when the lights turned off and you only saw yellow eyes. I thanked the Lord quickly before slamming Keller away, and then things became scary. Foxy had jumped and bit into the front lobe of Keller's head, blood gushing out of the bite mark. I stared in horror as the others ran pass, not able to move because of Keller's painful screams. People rushed in quickly, including Freddy and my friends.

By now, Foxy had let Keller fall to the ground, twitching slightly. People started yelling and running off with kids but I wasn't leaving yet. I walked up and hugged Foxy, whispering "Thank you.." before letting him go, a tear running down my cheek as I left.

**5 Years Later**

I drove up to the place I remember probably as "Get Away Happiness" for the fact this is where Foxy was. I slowly walked in, spotting my friends waiting by the door. We just got out of college for the frist year and wanted to come here to enjoy a lunch together. "Hey guys!" I say brightly, the others smiling as we had a group hug. "So, who ready to mess around once more?" Alyssa asked, a smile on her face. I nodded and we walked forth..

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? Leave a comment and let me know! Also, Victoria, that is me, and my friends are friends and Keller is a jerk wad XD <strong>


End file.
